


Shine and Burn

by icylook



Series: Green and Blue and Gold (TSSW) [2]
Category: The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: After being a host for two good friends for over a week, Valerian is ready for some action with his lovers.Guests-free home is the best.
Relationships: Morkai/MC/Straasa
Series: Green and Blue and Gold (TSSW) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885033
Kudos: 12





	Shine and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own amusement, it sat in drafts for so long, I decided it's time to put it here as well. I love these characters, cheers to the lovely author of The Soul Stone War (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

“How's your arm?” Valerian asks and sits next to Morkai, mindful of leaving a bit of space between them, just in case body contact isn't welcomed right now. With Morkai it's better safe than sorry when it comes to personal space, something Valerian learnt early in their relationship.

Morkai briefly looks up from his work, nimble fingers deftly dressing the upper arm with herb soaked bandages.

“Straasa insisted it'll help with the swelling,” he huffs, voice a low rumble.

Valerian hums, “He's right, it's smelly as good healing paste should be,” he sniffs, ostentatiously leaning back from Morkai. Green eyes narrow at him and he can't keep the grin forming on his lips. “You challenged Child of the God in arm wrestling and lived to tell the tale?” he teases, propping back on the couch.

Morkai doesn't deign to answer, strands of auburn hair obscuring his profile as he's back to focusing on wrapping the cloth. He's struggling a bit when it comes to tying it down and Valerian's fingers itch to reach out and just heal strained muscles, but he sits patiently, watching Morkai's jaw working the longer he can't tie the tips together. Valerian knows he won't ask for help, but also shouldn't refuse it as long as he keeps his mouth shut and won't bring up Daelynn and her drunken delight upon Morkai's defeat. Valerian smiles at the memory of Eledwen and Daelynn's visit, days full of mirth. It was good to see them again.

He rolls his eyes at Morkai spitting curses under his breath and stands up just to kneel down near Morkai's side. Morkai's eyes snap at his face as Valerian puts a gentle hand on his knee.

“May I?” he asks with a tilt of his chin, golden gaze not leaving the piercing green eyes, _ searching_, but he doesn't look away, not until the storm in them lessens, the wrinkle between Morkai's brows smoothing. He noisily lets out the air through his nose and turns his arm for Valerian to reach and he does, snapping the bandage ends together quickly, but not too tight before Morkai changes his mind. “There,” Valerian's fingers brush the skin above the material, other hand resting on the side of Morkai's thigh.

He shifts his fingers, going teasingly up and down, pressing down onto warm material. Valerian bites his lip as he looks up, hand going from Morkai's arm to catch the strand of long hair and tugs. Morkai grunts, but his face is neutral, only his eyes are the pools of something fierce dancing in them.

Morkai's hand wraps around Valerian's wrist holding his hair, thumb caressing the delicate skin above his veins. “Straasa?” he rasps and Valerian understands the question immediately. “Sleeping,” he shifts to sit between Morkai's legs, “all this days of playing _ the _ nice host tired him.”

Breath catches in his throat when Morkai leans down, snake fast, one moment of utter stillness, next his hands cup Valerian's face and he swoops down on his mouth and Valerian moans unashamed at the touch of their lips, because they weren't doing _ anything _ more than chaste kisses for days when their guests were staying at their cottage. One not so innocent comment from Daelynn changed Morkai into someone more stubborn than Ori, Valerian's lovely mule.

The elven woman loved pushing Morkai's buttons, as it was in her playful nature, but it backfired. Daelynn thought she was spurring Morkai on into more action, but apparently she didn't know, that he guarded his privacy jealously.

Valerian found himself a victim of _ no sex at all, _for a week. A truly horrible fate, in his opinion.

He thought he was patient, months of flirting and heavy tension between the three of them during their time on the road, but being so close now and _ not being able _ to touch was a torture. They still slept together, all three of them, hugged together, tangled in mass of limbs and blankets. But Valerian was both disappointed and admiring of the restraint, especially Morkai's, as _ nothing _ happened.

Valerian wanted to climb them both like a tree, when he was said he couldn't, just to see how Morkai's patience snaps, but Straasa, not so surprisingly was on this with Morkai, not feeling completely comfortable about being heard or spied on. More often than not Valerian was loud when he was feeling particularly good and he wasn't ashamed of it in one bit. He knew what he was doing, seeing the effect of his vocality on both men, even if Morkai teased him about being noisy. Valerian knew he enjoyed teasing the sounds out of his throat, while Straasa's appreciation came with lowly murmured words of praises and heated gaze, lingering touches and cradling him impossibly closer when they shared their pleasure.

One time, at dawn during their guests visit, he _ almost _ had his way with Straasa. He simply was being insistent and quiet, though few whimpers could happen when he rolled his clothed hips straddling Straasa, the man sleepily guiding him through it, until he stilled as something like a thud came from the doors to their bedroom, muffled voice successfully waking up Morkai. He woke up with a growl and the blush on Valerian's face spreaded down his throat, chest heaving as the pleasure steadily coiling in his stomach was cruelly cut out, feeling like he was splashed with a bucket of cold water. He just curled on top of Straasa, forehead on his chest and muffled a frustrated scream on his shirt. Straasa's quiet chuckle vibrated under his face, hands soothingly stroking his back and he felt the signs of Straasa's arousal under his butt going away as well. Morkai grumbled something under his breath and a hand curled on the back of Valerian's shirt, bringing him down with a yelp. Hard chest collided with his back, hard cock pressing at his butt and he held in a breath, dissatisfied, letting it out as Morkai stilled and Straasa's warm lips kissed his brow, arms of both men holding them together. _ Going back to sleep. _

But now, he will have his way. Now, their cottage is empty, except them and completely guests free. He loves Daelynn and Eledwen both, he really does, but if he'd have to endure one more week of this this tension, he'd go mad.

Now, they're kissing and Morkai's hands cup Valerian's face, as Valerian's palms idly massage Morkai's thighs. The muscles under his fingers shift when he's close to where he's sure Morkai would want him to put them, but he retreats and smiles into the kiss, feeling Morkai's hands tightening on his jaw. One of his hands goes to Valerian's nape, easily parting his white hair, pressing, and he groans quietly when Valerian's fingers curl at his trousers, teasing his cock through fabric. Morkai nips at Valerian's lower lip as he pulls back and Valerian's quick to push things forward, and fast.

Later, his face feels hot, Valerian thinks, the rush of blood thanks to the increased pounding of his heart makes him as warm as smouldering green gaze when he looks up. He's on his knees between Morkai's spread legs, fingers wrapped firmly around his cock, lips hovering just above the head. Morkai's hand on his nape is gentle, even if a heavy reminder, but it's Valerian who has control over what he does and he isn't in a hurry. So he licks and sucks slowly, teasingly, drinking in soft grunts and louder exhales of air Morkai makes. He's mostly silent, but Valerian quietly vows to himself to change it, _ very soon_, so he works as hard.

“Mind the teeth,” Morkai hisses and Valerian glares up at him, mouth occupied and Morkai's grin is sharp, canines on display, and Valerian sucks particularly hard to wipe the smirk from his face. Morkai's brows furrow and he bites his lip, tongue peeking out for a moment. The hand in Valerian's hair moves up to gently tangle and press his skull_ down. _ He tries to make his jaw work wider, but his eyes water as soon as the tip of Morkai's cock is close to the back of his throat and he relents, the hand in his hair letting go instantly. Valerian's lips are red from kissing, glistening alluringly with spit and he coughs a bit to get rid of the rasp, wiping at his mouth in frustration. He's biting on his lip and a hand on his cheek makes him look up, thumb swiping under his eye and there's something gentle in the green gaze. Something, that makes him surge up for a quick peck on Morkai's lips, who stiffens and doesn't allow for a deeper kiss. Valerian snorts and gets back _ down_, eager to do his best.

And he teases, licks and sucks, thirsty on hearing the grunts above him, his own moans slipping out as he sees clenching fingers on Morkai's thigh, the proof of Morkai's straining control. Valerian uses one of his hands on Morkai's cock to help himself with what he can't put in his mouth at the moment. And he knows Morkai's close, because he starts to move up into Valerian's waiting mouth, even if he's very careful, avoiding choking him, so Valerian rewards him with hollowing his cheeks and sucking _ hard_, before he moves away, swift hand working on Morkai, the man letting out a soft grunt as he makes a mess on his shirt and stomach. Valerian's silently in awe at the view, forgetting about his own arousal and he has to make some pitiful sound, because Morkai sweeps down and kisses his forehead, any doubts of being good enough at this withdrawing from Valerian's mind.

Valerian squeaks in surprise, when he's easily manhandled from the floor and thrown onto the couch, Morkai's body covering his own. Auburn hair spill into Valerian's sight and he brings his hand to push them back, tangling his fingers in silky strands.

“My clothes are dirty now,” he whimpers, squirming under Morkai's weight.

One of Morkai's brows goes up in wordless “And?”, and Valerian's distracted from further complains with hot lips on his neck, the rasp of short beard adding to the burn on his skin and Morkai's hands are busy with getting rid of Valerian's pants. He makes short work of taking them off, leaning back on his knees and he rearranges Valerian's thighs over his own, Valerian's spread legs easily fitting on the sides of Morkai's waist. His own arousal is out and in the open now, free from the fabric and he nearly shouts when Morkai's hand wraps around his cock, amused chuckle leaving Morkai's throat. Valerian tries to hold on, he _ really _ does, breathing in and out slowly but Morkai's hand on him and stinging nips on his collarbone make it hard. He writhes and claws at his back, unashamed of the sounds he's making, of how much he's leaking thanks to Morkai's minstrations and he's almost _ there_, but the hand on his cock stops moving and he yelps when teeth close on his nipple, the bite more painful than pleasurable.

“Not yet, boy.” He glares at Morkai who just leans back, clearly pleased with himself, one palm gripping his hip, the hand on his cock slipping down, searching. Dry finger probs his hole and he shudders, both of them too worked up to untangle themselves from the couch and searching for the oil stashed in their bedroom.

Where Straasa's currently resting.

Valerian's aware Morkai's impatient, but no place in hell he'd allow him going in dry. Not that'd he really try to, because Morkai knows it's just impossible and unacceptable. But he'd tease Valerian until he'd be a whimpering mess even without touching him inside.

“Give me your hand,” he asks breathily.

“What for,” Morkai grunts lowly, already reaching out with his palm. Valerian huffs and focuses on his magic, sparkly light washing over Morkai's skin and he suspiciously eyes the clear liquid.

“Dae taught me that spell,” Valerian grins as Morkai's eyes narrow, slowly coating his fingers with it, careful with not spilling a drop. “Did she now,” his eyes gleam a little and it's the only warning Valerian has before the cold feeling of nimble and thick finger on his entrance makes him slightly jerk back, Morkai's hand holding his hip keeping him in place.

From there it's a really a short work for Morkai to bring him to the edge, two fingers in his ass and steady hand on his cock and he'd be embarrassed at how quickly he comes under Morkai's hands, but he really doesn't care. And when he's busy with catching his breath, heart beating wildly in his chest, Morkai's palms are splayed on his shaking thighs, caressing sensitive skin, looking at Valerian almost fondly. Still, there's an undeniable heat in his gaze, desire simmering with each look and touch and Valerian feels the scattered sparks of pleasure lazily coiling at the pit of his stomach, again. He licks his lips and moves to go up and lavish Morkai's chest with kisses, but a voice from the doorway stops him short.

“Is there a spot for one more?” Both of them look at Straasa leaning casually on the entrance, arms crossed and pose relaxed, though the look in his dark blue eyes tells them everything at the moment. Valerian grins and reaches both of his hands towards Straasa, Morkai snorting “Like you even have to ask,” moving away from between Valerian's legs.

They arrange themselves back on the couch in record time, strangely reluctant to leave it for their bed.

Valerian's more than ready to go after Morkai's thoughtful fingering and he really wants to feel something more than fingers. So he repeats the spell, coating Straasa's straining cock with _ magical _ lube generously. Straasa's breath hitches, gentle hands around Valerian's hips, grounding but not pushing him.

Valerian takes both of his hands into his own and places them on his butt, “Hold these for me,” he says with a cheeky grin, grabbing Straasa's cock, just as Straasa's fingers dig into his cheeks, kneading and spreading them, allowing much better access for his cock and view for Morkai, who just chokes back a moan. Valerian glances at him through half lidded eyes, and then focuses on Straasa's face, as he grabs his cock and pushes down, _ slowly_, whimpering when the tip breaches him.

He hovers for a moment, thighs shaking a bit, because it's definitely much _ more _ than fingers, and after a week of celibacy it feels like it's so much bigger it was before. It's a ridiculous thought and he huffs a laugh, like he's drunk on sensation of Straasa's cock slowly making its way inside him and he groans, little breathy _ “Yes, yes,” _ when he feels it deep, _ so deep_. Valerian feels Straasa's chest rise and fall under his hands, the man breathing deeply and evenly just to keep himself in check, his muscles straining to stay still. Morkai hums in appreciation, hand lazily stroking his own cock sprawled beside them, but he only watches as Valerian impales himself. Valerian touches his forehead to Straasa's when he's done, insides squeezing around the length in him, Valerian's butt meeting the top of his thighs.

Straasa's arms wrap around Valerian's back, stroking down and up, murmuring something silently, their lips brushing and almost touching and Valerian breaches the distance, not moving beside the kiss, getting used to Straasa in him. Straasa keeps praising him quietly and he shudders, rolling his hips experimentally, delighting in the drag of heavy cock inside him. A breathy moan leaves his throat just as Straasa's lips suck at his neck and he tilts his head back and moves again, grinding down then up.

Straasa easily lets him do what he wants and he uses it, uses Straasa's cock for his own pleasure, back arched with hands on Straasa's shoulders, a leverage, and he speeds up, thighs burning with the effort. But he doesn't care, it's so nice, noises of pleasure pouring past his mouth unashamedly, because he can do it and because he knows they love it, love hearing his desire.

He's like that only _ for _ them, only _ with _ them.

Valerian feels Straasa's holding back, his hands squeezing his sides, but not pushing down, still _ not _ pushing down to use him as he pleases and Valerian smiles, leaning down with parted lips, capturing Straasa's mouth in filthy, sloppy kiss just as he slams down and holds still. “Do it,” he whispers breathily, “do it Straasa, _ please_.”

The glint in blue eyes sparks and burns, just as Straasa's arms wrap at his back, holding him tightly and he keens at the first snap of his hips, _ up_, and he can't move, but he's okay, it's _ Straasa_, so he hides his face in Straasa's neck.

Straasa's patience snapping bit by bit and he's glad to hold on, pleasure burning in his veins and he turns his head to look at Morkai, golden eyes moist with unshed tears of bliss.

Straasa's hand is cupping the back of his skull, white strands of hair tangled in his hold and Morkai's eyes on them are piercing, _ focused_, his lips held back in a sneer. Morkai's hand is holding his cock in an iron grip and Valerian's brows furrow at particularly good thrust brushing his spot, his own cock trapped between their stomachs, but he doesn't want to come yet, he wants to come on Morkai's cock when he's full of Straasa's come and-

He whimpers, squeezing down on Straasa's length drilling into him, Straasa choking a moan and Valerian feels him pulling out, hands on Valerian's waist prepared to get him up and _ off. _

“No, Straasa,_ in_, inside, _ please,_” he babbles and Straasa's breath shudders at that, fingers digging at Valerian's hips and holding him down, grinding up, just as he wishes, filling him up with few more powerful thrusts. Hot, _ hot _ seed pours into him and he shivers, moaning lewdly, back arching, hands scraping at Straasa's chest, until he stops moving, breathing heavily. Shaking hand cups his jaw, gentle lips kissing his cheek, chin and mouth. Straasa puts back strands of hair from Valerian's face, blue eyes peering at him searchingly. He smiles at him, eyes dropping close, teasingly rocking in his lap and Straasa hisses, oversensitive, when Valerian lets his length slip out of his body. The evidence of Straasa's release starts to slowly tickle out of him.

He shuffles back, legs unsteady and it's Morkai's turn to hold him and Valerian's grateful for the strong grip on his arms. He's pliant in his hands, letting Morkai steer him as he pleases, Valerian's knees on the couch, Morkai's chest to his back. Morkai's pressed flush to him, arm wrapping around Valerian's front in secure hold, other lays on his abdomen, teasingly close to his cock and he jerks his hips involuntary, but Morkai's doesn't let him move much.

Valerian knows Morkai's secretly worried about him taking too much too quickly, and he's just teasing him with a slow grind of his cock caught between Valerian's buttcheeks. But he wants Morkai in, _ desperately_, so he grinds back, Morkai's length on cleft of his ass slipping down, catching on the rim of his wet hole. Straasa's come keeps leaking from him, Morkai uses a finger to scoop what he's able from Valerian's thighs, pushing it back, and Valerian bucks at the feeling with a gasp.

“Put it in already,” he whines, Morkai's fingers tormenting him _ oh so sweetly. _

“So demanding,” he taunts, impish smirk evident in his voice, but obliges, the tip of his cock nudging at Valerian's hole. Slowly, he pushes in, and Valerian basks in the feeling of fullness, Morkai's lips mouthing at the underside of his jaw. He tilts his head back, eyes closed and sighs as Morkai's hand on his hip moves up to tweak his nipple.

Morkai's other palm holds his throat, hold light but _ there, _ and finally his hips meet Valerian's back. For a moment they just breathe together, Morkai nestled in, not moving, silently giving Valerian time to adjust and his head almost spins as he pushes back impatiently. Valerian reaches back, one hand groping at Morkai's arm around his abdomen, other going straight for strands of long auburn hair. He tugs and Morkai growls, hips suddenly pulling _ back _ and snapping _ in _ and breath leaves Valerian's lungs at the feeling. He's already _ ready _ to burst at the right aim and the brush of Morkai's cock on his spot makes him see stars. Valerian's own length is wet from his arousal and he moans, trying to hold on through Morkai's rough fucking. Straasa starts to suck at Valerian's chest and Valerian's hand moves to hold on the mass of dark dreadlocks, whimpering at teeth gently closing on his nipple.

Morkai chuckles darkly, licking a stripe on the side of his throat, working at a bruise, then nipping at the meat of his shoulder, seeming effortless in keeping the hard thrusts of his cock into Valerian's tight heat.

Straasa moves lower, tongue lapping at the tip of Valerian's length and Valerian shouts in surprise, hips stuttering in his push back. For a moment he's disoriented with the feeling of wet hot lips on his cock and the fullness in his ass, sensations mixing and he's not sure what to do, but Morkai's hands keep him in place, not letting him choke Straasa as he goes down on him.

And he almost sobs at how good it feels, toes curling, pleasure licking at his spine, building into his finish, strangled moan leaving his mouth when he comes straight into Straasa's throat.

Valerian's insides keep squeezing Morkai's cock as he's chasing his pleasure and he curses, jerking his hips few more times before he's coming as well, biting into Valerian's shoulder to muffle the roar building in his chest. Valerian's limp in his arms, hands weakly pawing at Straasa's hair as he keeps drinking everything, licking him clean. Morkai pulls them both down and Valerian slips from Straasa's lips, all of them breathing heavily. Valerian's lets his head fall on Morkai's shoulder and he's cradled in the man's arms without a word, both his and Straasa's hands slowly caressing his skin as he closes his eyes for a moment.

No one says anything for a while, but Valerian lazily peeks up at Straasa and Morkai unhurriedly kissing just above him, and he stirs with a hum. When green and blue eyes look down at him, he swallows, throat parched, “Should we move to the bedroom? We have five more days to reclaim,” he says with slightly tired grin. Morkai snorts and Straasa laughs, brushing his white hair behind his ear, fingers curling under his jaw. “Water, clean up, something to eat, then bed.”

“Does it have to be in this exact order?” Valerian pouts, “I'd prefer bed first,” he squirms in Morkai's lap until the man's hold on him tightens and Straasa shakes his head with fond amusement.

“You heard him, boy,” Morkai's chin nuzzles the top of his head, “Your stamina isn't so great when you're hungry,” he teases gruffly, snickering at weak _ “Hey!” _ coming from Valerian.

“Believe me when I say we are _ not _ done,” Straasa says, thumb tracing Valerian's lower lip and he can't stop himself from licking the tip, Straasa's eyes darkening, voice lowering, “We all just need a little break,” he smiles and stands up, holding a hand for Valerian. Valerian smiles back, untangling himself from Morkai's lap, already mourning the warmth of his body. But it's short lived as Morkai's quick to plaster himself at his back when he stands, playfully resting the bulk of his body on Valerian, making him stumble and crash into Straasa's chest. He huffs at being squished between them both, sweaty and sticky, but he loves the feeling of silent laugh shaking Morkai and he nuzzles into Straasa's front.

“I'd like to see you two when _ I am _ on a break,” he mumbles into Straasa's skin and looks up, straight into blue eyes looking at him. “I think it's possible to arrange.” Straasa says with a slightly mischievous grin, eyes flickering above Valerian's head, locking his gaze with Morkai. “Indeed,” Morkai rumbles and Valerian knows he's in for a long evening. Night. Possibly morning. He smiles to himself, greatly pleased.

Finally, he has them both back in full glory.


End file.
